


Beneath You’re Beautiful

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freewood fluff based off of Beneath You’re Beautiful by Labrinth and Emeli Sandé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath You’re Beautiful

He tells everyone no, everyone who ever shows interest in him he bats his green eyes and dismisses them with a simple head shake. An encrypted  _I’m afraid_ _,_ wrapped around every syllable of explanation that pours out of his mouth like rainfall in an already flooded town. He rejects every offer for dinner, a drink, anything that shows the other person has a spark of interest in him, because he’s afraid of electricity and more importantly, of getting electrified.

He’s built walls around him. The front gate has spikes and roses with exceptional thorns growing in every crack. He is the king of a big lonely castle and everything around him feels empty.

Ryan does not take the easy way, because he wants to build a tower of trust that rivals Gavin’s tower of hurt. He wants to gingerly remove every brick one by one, holding the younger’s hand as he does, he wants to rip out every weed gingerly and remove every rose no matter how much the thorns sting. He wants to preserve every flower in a jar made just for Gavin, but  _fuck_ , he just stops him right when he’s about to make a move.

So Ryan takes another route, as much as he’d like to see the other naked, completely vulnerable just for him, he understands that the younger is afraid, afraid to glow and shine because he attracts moths like that.

Moths that would slowly devour every part of him and leave him scarred again.

Ryan climbs ivory walls slowly, and Gavin can see him doing it. He can feel the brushes of skin to skin contact that are anything but innocent and accidental. He knows that the older makes conversations in an attempt to break-

No. Gavin doesn’t see it coming, because Ryan isn’t destroying anything.   
He’s building.

The sandy haired and green eyed wonder is so used to knights and other kings and queens showing up at his wall and wailing on it. Throwing everything they’ve got to bomb the exterior and extract what they deemed to be theirs, shaking the ground beneath him and leaving him to cower.

He rebuilds his walls every time.

But suddenly, it was like Gavin turned around in his barren space to see another scarred soul, cuts littering his calloused hands and a smile on his barely bleeding face, mouth covered with a rose, thorns and all.

Ryan has his own walls. A place far far away and hidden, a place unmarked by no map and any traveler who has tried to embark on the journey has either gone home or died of starvation.

But he’s interlaced his hands with Gavin and breathed a heavy sigh and it was like the map came out of hiding. Like it was a breath Ryan didn’t even know he was holding.

They took the worlds longest trust fall, because the second they held hands they’ve let their guards down simultaneously.

They were falling, but it was the most beautiful misstep in humanity. Letting their masks fall to the floor and shatter, revealing the monster underneath. Showing the other every scar they’ve acquired, every crack in their defenses, everything that they thought was wrong with them, they let it shine in a dull light.

A light not even moths flocked to.

But Ryan had strong arms, stronger than any ivory wall Gavin could ever make around him, and his chest felt more like home then his big empty castle.  
Gavin had a tongue like a knife, and it cuts deeper than any rose thorn could and it made Ryan fell like the fight the world and win, a combination strong arms and sharp tongue dealing devastation to everyone around them who ever dared to hurt them.

But they know how scars don’t heal like you want them too so they keep it to themselves.

Because they’ve finally seen every bad thing about each other, and the only thing bad about those parts was how badly it made them want each other more.


End file.
